Dance Dance Revolution: Happy Tree Friends Fanon
Dance Dance Revolution: Happy Tree Friends Fanon is a fan game by Emilioalzamora20. DanceDanceRevolution (ダンスダンスレボリューション DansuDansuReboryūshon), abbreviated as DDR, is a music video game, the 14th official iteration of the arcade series of Dance Dance Revolution, released in March 29, 2014. New songs are added from the original PS2 and arcade, from the 1st Mix until DDR 2013. But, it's in singles, just for the special characters related to the song. If there is a song in the video, the respective character will be displayed, plus a new chart. Characters (dancers) Basic characters #Cuddles #Giggles #Handy #Toad #Splendid #Mime #Chroma #NK Moose #Lumpy #Flaky #Pop #Cub #Lime #Superspeed #Russell #Nutty #Kringle #Petunia #Brushy #Guddles Unlockable characters (in PS2) #Chestnut (clear the song 19, November ''in Mission mode) #Cream and Queen (Cream: Clear the song song ''I Feel... (T.O.Y. REMIX) in Mission mode. Queen: Clear 30 stages) #Trippy (clear a stage in a perfect full combo) #The Entertainer (clear the song STARS ''in Mission mode) #Dandy (clear the song ''LUV TO ME (UCCHIE'S EDITION) in Mission mode) #Splendont (clear 60 stages) #Bushy (clear the song CURUS ''in Mission mode) #Fuzzy (get the score of 700,000,000 or higher in Course mode) #Bun (clear all the songs in Game Mode with the rank AA) #RayTube (clear the song ''Starry Sky in Mission Mode) #Hatchy (clear the song Hold Tight in Mission Mode) #Lifty & Shifty (Lifty: Clear the song Chance and Dice in Mission Mode. Shifty: Clear the song Arrabbiata in Mission Mode) Music Currently, there are 40 new songs, The song list is split into two folders: the "DDR HTFF" and the current versions. Dance Dance Revolution HTFF Folder Dance Dance Revolution 1st Mix Dance Dance Revolution 2nd Mix Dance Dance Revolution 3rd Mix Dance Dance Revolution 4th Mix Dance Dance Revolution 5th Mix Dance Dance Revolution Solo 2000 Dance Dance Revolution Solo BASSMIX Dance Dance Revolution Disney RAVE & EUROBEAT Dance Dance Revolution Oha Super Kids Station Dance Dance Revolution MAX 1 Dance Dance Revolution MAX 2 Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME Dance Dance Revolution Extreme 2 Dancing Stage Fusion Dancing Stage Max Dance Dance Revolution Party Collection Dance Dance Revolution STRIKE Dancing Stage SuperNOVA Dancing Stage SuperNOVA 2 Dance Dance Revolution FESTIVAL Dance Dance Revolution SuperNOVA Dancing Stage EuroMIX Dance Dance Revolution SuperNOVA 2 Dance Dance Revolution (PS3) Dance Dance Revolution Disney Grooves Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party I Dance Dance Revolution HOTTEST PARTY 2 Dance Dance Revolution HOTTEST PARTY 3 Dance Dance Revolution ULTRAMIX 1 Dance Dance Revolution ULTRAMIX 2 Dance Dance Revolution ULTRAMIX 3 Dance Dance Revolution UNIVERSE 1 Dance Dance Revolution X Dance Dance Revolution X2 Dance Dance Revolution HTFF (PS2) (North American) Now, Avalaible in PS2, a new song release in date December 11, 2014, just like arcade PS2, all total songs 90 songs. Now you can download simfiles in link. In PS2, many a new banner. Characters * Cuddles * Giggles * Lumpy * Kringle * Mime * Chroma * Bun * Hatchy * Lifty * Shifty * Chipton (A new character in PS2) * Tricky (A new character in PS2) (Locked, get a perfect full combo in 10 times) * Cooly (A new character in PS2) (Locked, get a full combo in 20 times) * Tracers (A new character in PS2) (Locked, get a clear mission final in Missing Master Mode) * Flaky * Bun * Brushy * Trippy (Locked, get a perfect full combo in 5 times) * Bushy * Chestnut * Chary (A new character in PS2) * The Entertainer * Russell * Dazzle (A new character in PS2) Normal play songs Coming soon to edit for locked songs...... Trivia *This is Emilioalzamora20's first fan game. *The Together & Forever song resembles/is similar to Mickey Mouse March (SUMMERTIME EXTENDED Version). *This is released in 2014 for PS2 and arcade. *if you have game Stepmania, download simfiles songs here: http://zenius-i-vanisher.com/v5.2/simfiles.php?category=simfiles. You can search songs or select categories. *Dance Dance Revolution Disney Grooves is really easy in Expert, except for the songs Can You Fell The Love Tonight and Turkey In The Straw. *''DDR Disney Grooves''' "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" received a music video in Pump It Up. *In the 10/9/2014 update, Bun, Brushy, Petunia, RayTube and Guddles have been added as extra characters. *In the 10/9/2014 update, the song PENOLONG SEJATI has been removed due to the Islamic influence in the song (only in American and Europe versions). *In the 13/09/2014 update, the song NEVER GONNA MAKE (FACTORY DANCE TEAM MIX) - MORGANA has been added. *In the 16/09/2014 update, the song Hold Tight - 800 slopes has been added. *In the 16/09/2014 update, Hatchy has been added as an extra character. *In the 17/09/2014 update, the songs Moving On - J.J. Pops ''and ''WAKA LAKA (BUBBLE MIX) - JENNY ROM vs. ZIPPERS ''(a new song) have been added. *In the 17/09/2014 update, Lifty and Shifty have been added as extra characters. *A song is called ''Rin To Shite Saku Hana No Gotoku - Koushoku Ritomasu in Japan only. But, in America, Asia and Europe, the name of that song is NADESHIKO - Red Litmus. Category:Fan Games